Defenders of Stokely
by Leech101
Summary: Set after Series 2, with Ingrid planning to make "Stokely's streets run red with blood" a small group of slayers led by Jonno and Robin work to put a stop to her blood-thirsty plans. Rated T just in case. OC Character death.


**The new series caught my eye and I vaguely remembered the older series, so I went back and watched them again and I always thought about what might have happened to Stokely with the blood-thirsty Ingrid prepared to let it's streets run red with blood. Basically Robin remembers Vlad but not that he was a vampire.**

It was cold, dark winter in Stokely. Robin stood there, fed up. Ingrid had told him that his best friend Vlad was leaving school and that if he wanted to say goodbye that he was to wait in the park.

Robin sighed, he felt like he was missing something, he was living his normal boring life and yet he felt like he was missing something. Something huge that was staring him in the face.

Robin was woken from his thoughts by a familiar face, Jonathan van Helsing. Robin wondered why Jonno was wandering around this late at night, but, he didn't really care. He felt sorry for Jonno; his father had died from a heart attack. Robin never thought he'd miss his old woodwork teacher so much. Now they were stuck with Mr. Potts; a fat old man who sat there sneering at their work.

Robin watched as a bat flew passed. His ears rung as a word seemed to break through and echo through his mind, _"Vampire!"_

Robin laughed. He remembered when he believed in vampires. But, then he went to Vlad's going away party. It was still a little fuzzy, the Van Helsing's had been there as well. Robin's mind seemed to be screaming at him to remember something now.

Robin wondered why the Van Helsings had been there, but his mind seemed to put him at ease reminding him that Jonno had been his and Vlad's friend to. That was right. Wasn't it? He shook his head, it didn't matter.

Another bat through past and it reminded Robin of how when he got home from that party he'd looked at all that gothic stuff he'd had lying about the house and thought how ridiculous it all was. He'd thrown most of it out, and the stuff he hadn't he'd packed into boxes and stuffed in the attic.

Robin didn't miss it, but, he felt more normal now than he ever had done before. Another bat flew past and landed on the climbing frame, Robin frowned as the three bats where all on the climbing frame, and if they'd had eyes, he could swear they'd be staring at him.

Suddenly they dropped from the metal bar they were perched on and morphed into humans! Two teenagers Robin recognised from school and they were being led by the third bat that was… Ingrid!

Robin felt faint; he sunk to his knees, clawing at his head.

"Not Possible!" Robin cried.

"What did I tell you boys?" Ingrid said, "Easy prey. Give him a second and he'll be just like Van Helsing, I must thank my brother for this mind-wipe."

The other two vampires laughed wickedly. Robin felt like the lights were shutting off behind his eyes, like someone had pressed the reset button in his head. But, no he refused to go down, he looked up at Ingrid as she bared her teeth… wait no, her fangs!

Once again the warning went through his head _"VAMPIRES!"_

Robin would not faint; he decided that there and then. He staggered to his feet.

"Oh, stop resisting pathetic breather." Ingrid sighed.

Robin cried as memories flooded back, fangs, capes, coffins, bats, stuffed dogs, slayers, potions and all the rest. He remembered!

Robin guessed Vlad's mind-wipe wasn't as strong for him. The more you knew about vampires the less powerful the mind-wipe.

"Oh bravo," Ingrid muttered sarcastically, "So you fought off the mind-wipe. Well, it won't help you."

She advanced, the two boys in pursuit. Robin stood his ground and whimpered, "Ingrid, you wouldn't kill an old friend would you?"

Ingrid laughed, "Yes."

The vampires were centimetres away from Robin when one of them stopped in his tracks and let out an ungodly scream, everybody looked at him as he disintegrated into dust.

Ingrid snarled and the other boy looked shocked, as the stake that had killed his friend stabbed him too.

With nobody left to back her up, Ingrid cursed before taking to the air.

Robin looked up at his saviour, Jonno!

"I don't understand, Vlad wiped your memory too." Robin said.

"I remembered." Jonno muttered, hiding the stake beneath his jacket, "Now, let's move, she'll be back with reinforcements.

As Jonno run off with Robin towards the woods one thought went through Robin's mind:

"Vampires? Excellent!"


End file.
